<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up by AMidnightDreary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627392">Shut Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary'>AMidnightDreary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BDSM Spite Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Blow Jobs, Competence Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Good Loki (Marvel), Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Can't Resist Challenges, honestly Tony just has a Loki kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a vision of leather, green magic and glinting blades, and it takes less than five seconds until Tony is determined to end this fight as quickly as possible for reasons that have nothing to do with damage control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BDSM Spite Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this to kick-start my writing gears. Thanks LoveReignsSupreme for reading it over and being awesome in general ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are four of them. Four against something that could very well be described as an army of aliens, and that - yeah, it's a bit of a déja-vu, especially when Tony finds himself standing in the middle of the remains that are left of the 27th street with Thor, whose eyes are fixed on the bunch of aliens that are falling over themselves in their hurry to get to them and rip out their throats. The creatures that crawled out of the spaceships aren't very clever and also not very fast, but it's the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>amount</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them that's causing them problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they wait for the aliens to come closer, Tony says, “Thor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Thor says. His fingertips are already throwing sparks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I'm back in 2012. I don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's the next level!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter calls, breathless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Less heroes, more aliens, and - woah, hey! Rude!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, focus. Less talking, more fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, Mr. Stark!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less family problems,” Thor says, thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess your brother not leading this invasion is a plus.” Tony starts up his repulsors. “Ready, Conan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Thor says cheerfully, and the sparks turn into lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight drags on and on and on. The creatures keep coming out of the spaceship that's nearest to them as if it's the goddamn bag of Mary Poppins, and the four of them have difficulties getting the situation under control. The whole time, Tony can hear the Hulk roaring from a few streets away and more than once Tony has to check on Peter to make sure that the kid isn't already bleeding out - the thought alone makes Tony kill the nearest alien more violently than necessary -, and while they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> making progress, it's taking ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Tony only starts to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Thor asks for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coming," Tony says, at once. "Kid, can you -"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm fine!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter calls at once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Go!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, you’d say you’re fine even if one of our new friends was playing with your entrails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s so gross, Mr. Stark!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter replies, enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts. He checks if Peter really is fine, if he’s going to be okay clearing this quarter on his own, and as soon as Tony decides that Peter’s doing well, he turns in the air and heads to where Thor is fending off dozens of aliens on his own. The god is injured, pressing his bloody arm to his chest, and it seems to keep him from using his lightning in its full power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lands on the ground behind him to keep the aliens off Thor's back, and together they fight for what feels like ages, and it doesn't take long until Tony admits to himself that the situation is getting a bit… sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, something unexpected happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a bright flash of something green that makes Tony go blind for a second, and what he sees then is like goddamn Christmas come early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brother!" Thor calls and raises his healthy arm, his grin wide and relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really," Loki says, giving them both a pointed look. He stands there in black jeans and a green henley, as if he didn't just kill what must have been dozens of aliens with a single burst of power. "It's like you can't survive a single day without me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just wanted to give you the chance to come and save the day," Tony tells him. "We know you get prissy if you don't get to do one of your big entrances every once in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't project your own character onto others, Anthony." Loki smirks at him, then looks away, narrowed eyes scanning their surroundings. "We have to get into the ships. I believe that there is a portal in each of them, that should be where all of our guests are coming from. Destroying the ships from the inside might be our only chance." A shimmer of green sparks washes over him until his casual clothes are replaced by his armour. "Thor, take Parker and get into that ship over there. Let the beast continue his smashing. Anthony, you're coming with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor automatically does as Loki says, and Tony is already holding out his armoured hand so that Loki can grab it and teleport them both right to the entrance of the ship that's a few streets away. Those monsters are still tumbling out of it in a steady flow, and right now, Tony can't imagine a single thing that would be better than barging in there with Loki at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, good god, watching Loki fight is practically Tony's drug of choice. He's a vision of leather, green magic and glinting blades, and it takes less than five seconds until Tony is determined to end this fight as quickly as possible for reasons that have nothing to do with damage control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way through the inside of the ship quickly and effectively until they find not only the portal, but also the stuff that can probably control it. The holographic panels remind Tony of his own workshop, only that it’s all weird symbols and seemingly nonsensical schemes, nothing of it in a language that Tony can even try to understand. He’d probably figure it out given enough time, but in between eliminating one alien after the other and ogling Loki - good god, those leather pants are going to be Tony's undoing, he’s not even kidding - Tony doesn’t have any time at all. Lucky for him and every other inhabitant of New York, Loki takes to the control room like a fish to water. Some clones help Tony fight against the aliens while Loki works to close the portal, and it’s over within minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For them, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should join Thor and the boy,” Loki says, not even out of breath, eyes still scanning the holograms. The sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>intelligence</span>
  </em>
  <span> in them makes Tony’s knees go weak. "They probably need -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send a fucking clone,” he says, and Loki has only a brief second to look at Tony in surprise, then Tony is already pushing Loki against the control panel. The suit is still retreating into its case on his chest, he’s not patient enough to wait for it to disappear entirely. His hands are pulling at Loki’s armor and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears to god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he doesn’t get to touch Loki’s skin in the next five milliseconds, Tony’s going to throw a tantrum that will put Bruce’s alter ego to shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony,” Loki says, calm as ever and with that amused tilt to his voice that makes Tony’s knees forget about </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re full-on jelly now. “There is an invasion going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Tony all but tears at Loki’s pants, forcing them downward. “S’not like that’s something new and shocking.” Finally, skin; Tony digs his thumbs into the hollows above Loki’s hip bones, not caring about being gentle. He can’t harm Loki, anyway, and that thought is more intoxicating than it should be, but yeah, by now it really isn’t a surprise anymore that Tony has a bit of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Loki’s strength. “Shit, I want -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony,” Loki says again, grabbing Tony’s wrists to keep his hands still, and he’s smirking now, the bastard. “I really should go and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony interrupts and no, he’s not whining, no sir, he’s just - ah, to hell with it, he’s definitely whining. The thought that Loki could tell him no </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now </span>
  </em>
  <span>drives him insane, even though yes, okay, the rational part of Tony’s brain might actually agree; there are better times and places for this sort of thing. But to hell with that, too, Tony’s pressing his mouth against Loki’s smirk, the corner of his mouth, his jaw. “Loki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please -”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughs. The sound rumbles through his chest and Tony’s fucking living for it. He doesn’t try to fight against the grip Loki still has on Tony’s wrists, knows that there’s nothing he can do against it. Loki is grinning, Tony can see it out of the corner of his eyes as he mouths at the patch of skin below Loki’s ear, knowing he’s sensitive there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you that eager to serve me, pet?” Loki sounds like he’s more than willing to give in, which, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank fucking god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony says, laughing under his breath. “You’ve no idea -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something particular you have in mind?” Loki asks, as if he wants to know if Tony wants to have Italian or Japanese for dinner, and Tony’s about to whine some more when Loki lets go of his wrists and grabs Tony’s chin instead, lifting it in a way that usually leads to the kind of deep and filthy kiss that Tony’s craving right now. But Loki just smiles, showing his teeth, eyes already dark. “I might be willing to give you what you need if you ask very nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the wording that makes Tony’s brain short-circuit, that it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And damn him, but Loki knows exactly that he couldn’t have chosen a more accurate word, and Tony wants him too much to even try to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need,” he says, “your cock in my mouth, like, yesterday, it’s freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I’m not on my knees already -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That laugh again, deep and pleased, and then Loki’s mouth is on Tony’s and yep, now Tony’s knees are definitely buckling. Kind and considerate - ha! - as he is, Loki wraps an arm around Tony’s waist to keep him standing, and he takes pity on Tony surprisingly quickly, although he looks infuriatingly, perfectly smug when he breaks the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still </span>
  </em>
  <span>not out of breath. It’s that level of control that has Tony wanting to suck him off right here and now even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a compelling case,” Loki says generously, eyes glinting like his knives. “On your knees for me, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Tony has been waiting for, and he immediately drops on his knees in a way that reminds him that he’s not twenty anymore and that a pillow would actually be preferable, but yeah, who cares? Loki’s hand is in his hair. And - more importantly, really - Loki’s cock is within Tony’s reach, and Tony’s not willing to waste any time. He leans forward, presses his lips against the spot where Loki’s hip meets his thigh, reaching up with his hands to hold onto Loki’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no,” Loki says and tugs at Tony’s hair. “Your hands have somewhere else to be, I think. Touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn’t want to take his mouth away from Loki’s skin, so he just makes a reluctant noise and shakes his head. At once, Loki tightens his hold on Tony’s hair and pulls his head back, now hard enough to make Tony whine. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony does, although it’s hard to focus, really. He does see that the look in Loki’s eyes is hard, filled with that sort of cold but </span>
  <em>
    <span>awed</span>
  </em>
  <span> anticipation that mostly just makes an appearance when his </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight</span>
  </em>
  <span> - again: ha! - sadism makes itself known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself or I won’t let you suck me,” Loki says and again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that’s a threat that works just perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffs but slides his hand down between his legs. The pants of his undersuit and his boxers give way easily, and he tugs his cock free and wraps his hand around it, tight and hot and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lets out a shaky breath, forehead dropping against Loki’s thigh. This will be fucking difficult. He’s so hard that it’s downright ridiculous, but it feels like he’s been on the edge for days, and that’s not even an exaggeration. Actually, it’s an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Loki says, and the purring tone of his voice makes Tony shiver. Loki pulls his head back again, although much more gently now. “Go ahead, pet. We don’t have all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods rapidly, if only to feel the tight grip Loki keeps on Tony’s hair, and then finally sucks the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth, embarrassingly desperate for it. He gets Loki to full hardness easily, and even then Loki lets him do all the work, just occasionally pulls Tony’s head to where he wants his mouth to be, namely further down. Once, when Tony retreats just long enough to gasp for air, Loki slaps him hard across the face - not to reprimand him for needing air, Tony knows, but to remind him that there is another thing Tony is supposed to be doing. Tony grunts, high on pain and sex-induced endorphines, and forces his hand to keep stroking himself while he sucks Loki off with all the eagerness and expertise he can muster, which, to his credit, is one hell of a lot. And he loves it, he does, loves the feeling of Loki’s cock on his tongue, warm and hard and heavy, and he starts to love it even more when Loki finally groans and takes what he wants. He grabs Tony’s hair tightly to keep his head still, and Tony knows better than to even try to close his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki doesn’t hold back, and it doesn’t take long - he’s probably hurrying up, because Tony knows from experience that Loki is able to fuck Tony’s face for hours without even losing an ounce of control before he’s good and ready. For Tony, it doesn’t make that much of a difference, what counts for him is that Loki gets what he wants, and that he gets it </span>
  <em>
    <span>from Tony.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So when Loki comes down Tony’s throat with a last thrust of his hips and a low moan that has vague similarities with Tony’s name, Tony is just as happy as he is when Loki has used him for hours, and he swallows every drop because he knows that Loki loves that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki catches his breath - because, yes, now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of breath, and Tony really deserves a clap on the shoulder for that, thank you very much. “Gods,” Loki murmurs, his voice slightly rough. “That was -” He sucks in another breath. “Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stifles his laugh against Loki's thigh. He stops touching himself, his trembling hand clings to Loki's calf instead. Hell, his cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I allow you to stop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shakes his head, still breathing heavily. "Please," he gets out. Oh, his voice is a mess; his throat will be sore for quite some time. "Too close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hums and cards his fingers through Tony's hair, gently enough that Tony melts against his lover's legs. "I'd let you," Loki says softly. "If you asked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony makes a noise that's probably pretty desperate, but he's way beyond caring about things like that. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're not going to ask, of course," Loki says, and now he's amused again. "Because Tony Stark can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose a challenge, not even when it means not coming for two whole months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up," Tony groans, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts aren't fully coherent yet, and a hint of frustration is curling through his guts, but Loki's hand is warm and gentle in Tony's hair, and concentrating on that makes Tony feel better about pretty much everything. Concentrating on Loki always makes Tony feel better. Still, he chooses not to tell Loki (again) that winning this challenge would be much easier for Tony if Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> use every chance he got to find out how many times he could drive Tony to the edge before he absolutely loses his mind. Tony thought that he might have a few days to cool off while Loki is in New Asgard to take care of stuff as long as Thor is in New York, but naturally Loki had to come and remind Tony how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki is. And how in love Tony is. God, he's hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are eleven days left," Loki says warmly. "I have full faith in you, love. Now, would you like to stand up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods, and Loki helps him up. Tony leans against Tony's chest, listening to the thoughtful noise Loki makes while his hands wanders downward, in the direction of Tony's still hard cock. Tony grabs his wrist just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do that right now," he says, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that would be to my disadvantage because?" Loki puts both of his hands on Tony's back and buries his nose in Tony's hair, breathing him in. "Don't you want to come for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighs. "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't really expect me to play fair, did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I'm expecting is a spectacular reward," Tony grumbles and pulls Loki's pants back up. "You better think of something amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I will." Loki leans down to kiss Tony, firm and warm and perfect. It seems like he’s reluctant to let go of Tony, because even when he breaks the kiss, he doesn’t stop holding Tony tight and nuzzles his cheek, smiling against his skin. “You’re truly brilliant. I’m very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels himself blush in a way that has nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with the thing he has for praise. “Shut up, honey, or I’ll have to get on my knees again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s grin is blinding. “I have to admit, I'm quite enjoying what this does to you. You get so wonderfully needy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should try three months next time, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be the death of me. I mean it, you're killing me. You know that I have a heart condition, right?" Tony takes a breath and taps the triangle on his chest, activating his suit. "Now get going, I bet the others could use our help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki raises a brow, but follows Tony willingly. "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> that matters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah? There's an invasion going on, you know."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>